


As Much As I Ever Could

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Client!Michael, Enjoy!, F/F, Fluff, I don't know why you make me do it because I don't know what to tag, I suck at tagging, M/M, Private Investigator!Adam, Private Investigator/Client AU!, Smut, Stalker Warning, This took a long time to write., Top!Michael, bottom!Adam, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a private investigator who takes on a stalking case involving his client Michael. What begins as an routine case, turns into something so much more when the two start to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Much As I Ever Could

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidamMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MidamMoose).



> OKAY, I know it's been a very long time since I wrote Midam, but this has seriously taken up all of my writing time because I promised it to [this angel](http://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MidamMoose) a very long time ago. Then school and work and everything other time consuming thing started up. Anyway, here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Not edited because [insert generic trash reason because i am trash]
> 
> P.S. If any of the line breaks are in weird places, it's because AO3 was being a jackass when I was posting it. 
> 
> Love,  
> Faye

“Hey Sheriff!” Adam exclaimed as he got up from the bench he was lounging on.

 

“I can’t keep doing this Adam. One day, someone is actually going to follow through with their charges.”

Sheriff Mills unlocked the cell door and gestured for Adam to leave the cell.

Adam stretched, “The day that happens, Jody, is the day you take away my license.”

The young private investigator walked the familiar route to the front desk of the small station.

“Hey Jo, can I have my stuff back?” Adam asked with a friendly smile.

The blonde sighed and shot an annoyed glare at Adam.

“You’re here so much, get it your damn self.”

“If you insist.” Adam responded as he jumped over the front desk and grabbed the basket full of his things.

“JO!” Sheriff Mills yelled, “Please make it look like we’re some sort of goddamn professionals in here.”

“Come on Jody, nothing ever happens here, the most exciting this is when this dumbass gets arrested every other week.”

Before Adam made his exit he heard Jody say, “It when nothing is happening that something happens.”

 

* * *

 

Adam walked back to his office to find Charlie talking to two men. One had dirty blonde hair, a broad, sturdy build and seemed to be trying to charm Charlie.

_Barking up the very wrong tree pal._

The other man, however, made Adam stop and take notice. He was as serious as the day is long. He had a slightly smaller build than the other man, but still as strong, if not stronger, dark hair covered the top of a strong, sculpted face, leading to soft green eyes that were now staring directly at Adam.

Charlie’s voice rang out and brought the attention of the three men to her, “Adam! There you are! I was just telling these two that they’d probably have to set up an appointment.”

Her voice was polite but her eyes screamed, “Help me!”

Adam smiled and walked confidently to her desk, “That’s no problem, I can see them now.”

The dark haired one spoke up, “Wait, this is _your_ office?”

Adam’s eyebrows rose at the unbelieving tone in the other man’s voice.

“Yes, it is.”

The dirty blonde one spoke next, “Forgive my brother’s rudeness, please. I don’t think he expected you to be so young.”

“Age is no guarantee of efficiency,” Adam replied with a knowing smile to Charlie. They had just watched _Skyfall_ two nights ago, it was one of their favorites.

The dark haired one spoke up again, and replied in a smooth voice, “And youth is no guarantee of innovation.”

Adam’s eyebrows rose up again and shot an impressed look towards the man.

“Adam Milligan,” he said as he put his hand forward and smile brightly.

“Michael…Novak and this is my brother, Luce.”

Adam shook hands with both men and guided them to his office across from Charlie’s desk.

After Adam logged onto his computer, he turned to his two potential clients.

“So, how can I help you?”

“I need you to date my brother.” Lucifer replied, no levity or joke in his statement.

“Luce!” Michael shouted, but he didn’t disregard what his brother had said.

Adam looked between the two men and laughed lightly, “I, uh, think you’ve mistaken my office for another. This isn’t a matchmaking service.”

Lucifer laughed and looked to Michael to explain himself.

“I’m fairly certain that I’m being stalked by someone. It could be my ex, but I doubt it. It started off innocent, but lately it’s been getting increasingly…creepy.”

Michael shivered at the thought his last “gift” and looked to his brother and then back at the detective.

“Did you contact the police and tell them you’re being harassed?”

Both brothers gave him complimentary looks that seem to say, “What do you think?”

“Let me guess, they said there’s minimal evidence and since you haven’t been assaulted, or something along those lines, that there’s nothing they can do?”

Michael’s eyebrows rose at the exact words, verbatim, that the sheriff told him.

“Yes that’s exactly what they told us,” Lucifer responded.

“Okay, I’ll bite, do you have any idea of who could be doing this? An ex-girlfriend, one-night-stand, someone you hurt or cheated on?”

Michael let out a small laugh.

“Uh, no, uhm, ex-girlfriends. I only have one ex and he and I ended it amicably. I’ve never had a one-night-stand. I don’t believe I’ve hurt anyone and I would _never_ cheat.”

Adam stared a little too long at Michael, something about the other man clinging to him and refusing to let go.

He cleared his throat and continued, “Okay, what has you so worried? What did they send that has you so spooked?”

Michael gawked for a few moments, “H-how did you know they sent something?”

Adam smiled to his computer screen as he messaged Charlie to look into their backgrounds, see if there’s anything that stands out, and if should could make a fresh pot of coffee.

“Stalker cases usually aren’t brought to me until then send something weird or worse, so what did you get?”

Michael took a deep breath before responding.

“Two weeks ago I received a box full of hundreds of pictures of me from the past few months. They were at different times, places, and I was doing different things. A note was typed and said, ‘It’s been a long time coming.’ That was it.”

Adam reined in his disgust and kept his face neutral, “Any pictures of you at your home?”

“No, but there were pictures from nearly everywhere else I normally go, including my work, and my brothers’ homes.

“What do you do?”

“I own a bakery with my one of my other brothers. He’s more of the baker and I’m the financial executive.”

“Okay, so you see a lot of people in a day and it would be easy for someone to have regular or semi-regular contact with you.” Adam typed a response to Charlie, told her took check all databases and financial records, and begged for coffee again.

“Do you have any customers you see frequently or have ever given you a bad vibe?”

“We have a few regulars, but none of them seem to have any ill will towards me. I don’t have any idea who could be doing this and I’m at my wits end and to be honest, I’m starting to get freaked out.”

Michael looked to Adam and the look of fear and unease on the Michael’s face was enough to convince Adam.

“Okay.”

Michael looked shocked while Lucifer let out a sigh of relief.

“O-okay?” Michael stuttered out.

Adam smile reassuringly, “Yes, I’ll take your case.” He typed in their information and set up a field appointment for tomorrow morning. He stood up and moved to the side of the desk.

“I want you to stay with someone tonight, I’ll text you the details and I’ll meet you at the bakery tomorrow morning.”

Michael nodded and let out a long breath.

Adam didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he reached forward and placed his hand on the warm shoulder of Michael.

“You’re going to be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you and I promise you that we’ll get the bastard that’s doing this.”

Michael smiled a genuine smile and nodded his head.

“Thank you, Mr. Milligan. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

Adam cringed then smiled, “Please, call me Adam and yeah, it’s a date.”

Adam winked and an uninvited blush colored Michael’s cheeks as Adam’s smile grew.

Lucifer just played a game on his phone, ignoring the obvious beginning of something between his brother and the detective.

Charlie’s knock interrupted the odd staring contest between Michael and Adam.

Adam cleared his throat, “What’s up, Charlie?”

“Dean’s on line one, said it was urgent and W.A.S.P. is done.”

Adam nodded and smiled at his two guests.

“Alright, we just finished anyway. Just do what I said and we’ll start tomorrow morning.”

He shook both of their hands and if he grasped linger in Michael’s a bit longer, then so be it.

Once they left, Adam took a deep breath before answering the phone.

“Hey Dean, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great actually.”

Adam’s eyes widened at Dean’s cheerful voice.

“I just got back from assignment and want you and Sammy to come over for dinner next Thursday night.”

Adam choked on the hot coffee Charlie had begrudgingly made.

_Cheerful mood. Invitations to dinner._

“Dean, seriously, are you being held hostage and this is a code we made up that I forgot about?”

Dean laughed, the warm, _happy_ noise ringing through the line.

“No, you little shit, I just…please tell me you’ll make it?”

Adam smiled, it had been two months since he’d been able to actually talk to Dean. It had been harder for him and Sam when Dean first joined the F.B.I., but it made him so happy and they were so proud of him that it was worth it.

“Yeah, of course I’ll be there,” then Adam remembered Michael, “I might, uh, bring someone?”

“ _Really?_ ” Dean asked, “Who’s the unlucky guy?”

Adam laughed, “Shut up Dean, would that be okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Adam heard a deep voice mumble something in the background.

“Dean, who’s that?”

“What’s that, Adam? Shit, I’ve got to go. See you Thursday . Bring pie!”

Dean hung up abruptly and Adam just laughed at the odd, but welcomed, behavior.

“So what’s up, Mr. Milligan?” Charlie cooed as she brought in her laptop, file, and coffee.

Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Nothing, Dean’s happy and weird and back from assignment. He invited me and Sam to dinner at his house.”

Charlie smiled, “That’s awesome. He deserves to be happy.”

“He does,” Adam reached for the W.A.S.P., an abbreviation the two came up with when they first started this business, Charlie had come up with it when finished Steig Larson’s series. It stood, loosely, for Works About Special Persons. Annoyingly, it had stuck.

“Anything noteworthy about those two?” He gestured to the chairs where Michael and Lucifer were.

“Not really,” Charlie stopped typing for a minute, “Came from a good home, parents are great, no outstanding warrants, previous arrests or convictions, and only a few traffic tickets. Michael’s the oldest of six.”

Adam raised his eyebrows, “Really?”

“Yeah, look at page four. It’s him, Luce, Gadreel, Gabriel, Hannah, and Naomi.”

“Those are some names. I feel inadequate now.”

Charlie laughed, “So why’d you take this so quickly?” She had a mischievous lilt to her question that made Adam’s narrow his eyes.

“Why?”

“Just curious, you never take on a case before you check out the facts. It wouldn’t have anything to do with Mikey being a 20/10 on the hotness scale, would it?”

Adam bit his lip, “First of all, don’t call him that.”

Charlie threw a fist in the air because she knew she was right.

“Second, not entirely. He genuinely looked terrified and his stalker is reaching the limit before making real contact. I think the threat of someone taking their place will force them out of the shadows.”

Charlie put on her mom voice and glared at Adam.

“Yeah, but doesn’t that mean they’ll come after you?”

“Yeah, but I’m trained in a variety of ways to take down an assailant. Michael isn’t. Better me than him.”

“Aw, look at you protect your boyfriend!” Charlie cooed and typed a quick message on her phone before closing her laptop.

“Alright, I’m off. I’m meeting Jo for dinner.”

Adam’s phone alerted him he had a new message. It was a picture of him and Michael staring at each other.

He saved it before shouting, “Charlie!”

The redhead shouted “Love you!” before scurrying out the door.

 

* * *

 

Adam parked his car and walked half a block to the bakery Michael and his brother, Gabriel, owned.

He walked into to the busy place and waited in line, peeking over the other patron’s shoulder to look at the large array of delicious looking pastries.

When he finally reached the front he was confronted with a man with slightly long light brown hair and a happy smile.

“Hey there, what can I get for you?”

“Can I have a large coffee, double cream and sugar and what’s a Mystery Spot?”

The man’s, Gabriel as his name tag confirmed, smile widen.

“Oh, it’s a puff pastry but each one has a different filling in the middle, that’s the mystery!”

“Okay, I’ll take that too.”

“That’ll be si--,”

“It’s on the house Gabe.”

Adam looked up from his wallet and his breath caught at the sight of Michael’s bright smile.

“Mikey, we can’t jus--,”

“This is Adam, Gabe.”

“ _Adam,_ Adam?” Gabriel asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Michael just pushed his little brother out of the way with a fond smile.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem, I have two brothers, I understand.”

Adam smiled sympathetically.

After Michael made their drinks and grabbed their treats, the two sat down at a table near the large windows and started talking.

Adam explained that he’d have to be with Michael most of the time, he’d be running surveillance while he was at work and anytime they were together they’d have to genuinely act like a couple to everyone they knew.

“Are you okay with that? I know it’s a lot to take in, but the more time we spend together, the more likely this asshole is to show up and I’ll be there when they do.”

Michael nodded and looked at Adam, an unknown expression on his face.

“It’s okay. I just don’t like the idea of putting you in harm’s way.”

Adam laughed, “Thank you for your concern, but I’ve been in harm’s way more than I care to mention, and I’ve come out unscathed. I’ll be fine, you’re my only concern.”

Adam was shocked at how true the words sounded. He’d never felt this attached to a client, no, a case before.

Michael smiled and reached his hand forward to lay over Adam’s, “Thank you.”

Adam could see a hint of unease in Michael’s face and laced their fingers together.

He leaned in closer to Michael and spoke in a low tone, “Where are they?”

Michael leaned in, “Across the street. About six feet tall, short dirty blonde hair, he’s just staring at us.”

Adam casually leaned back and stretched his arms to look behind him and see who was there.

“Shit.”

Michael grabbed Adam’s hand again, “What is it?”

Adam stared at Michael, “My brother.”

Dean had crossed the street with a smug grin and casually walked into the bakery.

“Brace yourself.”

Adam stood up and turned to his brother.

“Adam!”

“Hey Dean,” Adam smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

“Missed you baby brother.” Dean said fondly and ruffled Adam’s hair, much to his protest.

“Missed you too,” Adam replied.

“And who is this?” Dean looked to Michael and then back at Adam, a false look of seriousness on his face.

“This i—,”

“I’m his boyfriend, Michael,” Michael stood up and put his hand forward to shake which Dean accepted cautiously, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Adam’s told me a lot about you.”

Adam’s eye widened and Dean just smiled brightly, “Has he now?”

Adam shrugged and confidently wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist, surprising both of them with the forward action and how perfectly they fit together.

“Yes, all good things of course. Would you like something to eat or drink?”

“Do they sell pie here?”

Adam groaned at how excited Dean’s question was.

“Yes, we actually have four different flavors today.”

“We? You own this place?”

“Yes, with my brother,” Michael smiled and gave Adam a quick peck on his cheek before going behind the counter, enjoy a quick moment of solace from the rush of adrenaline and nerves coursing through him.

He saw Adam and Dean talking closely and Adam explaining something to his brother before he felt a tug on his ear from his own brother.

“Jesus Christ, Gabriel! Don’t do that.”

“You have one second to explain what that little act was and why you won’t stop smiling like a weirdo.”

Michael didn’t realize he’d been smiling and quickly stopped.

“That’s one of his brothers and he said we’d have to look like a genuine couple to everyone we knew, so I may have, uhm, panicked and dived in.”

Michael packed up the last piece of pie and put two large scoops of ice cream in a styrofoam container.

“Yeah, well at least make sure you can swim, first. And what’s with all the free food? We’re going to go bankrupt!”

Michael shot Gabriel an incredulous look.

“I have to make a good first impression.”

“Michael, you do know you’re not really dating this guy, not matter how badly you seem to want to?”

Gabriel’s question had no malice or mockery in it, just concern.

Michael looked to Adam who smiled warmly at him, he smiled back and refused to drop it this time.

He put the food in a paper bag, “I know Gabe, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it while I have it.”

He walked back to Adam and Dean, “Here you go Dean. I gave you a piece of each pie, ice cream, and utensils.

Dean smile at the pie and back at Michael who had wrapped his hand in Adam’s, “You’re too good for my brother.”

Michael laughed warmly, “I know, it keeps him on his toes.” He squeezed Adam’s hand.

“Alright jackasses, some of us actually have to work.” Adam pushed Dean towards the door and told him to wait for him outside.

Michael started before Adam could ask him what the hell he was doing before.

“I’m so sorry Adam, I-I panicked when you said it was your brother and I-I’m sorry.”

Adam just smiled as he put his coat on and grabbed his coffee cup, his pastry had been inhaled in the first few minutes of their discussion.

“Don’t be, you were great. I do actually have to go though.”

“Oh, okay.” Michael mumbled.

_Oh. He thinks your acting was great. Believable._

He didn’t realize how close Adam was until he lifted his head again.

“You should definitely aim for my lips next time.” Adam whispered before he kissed Michael’s cheek and left.

* * *

 

“Alright, spill it.” Dean said seriously when Adam joined him outside.

“Spill what?” Adam tried.

“I know that’s not your boyfriend. I’m a fed, remember?”

Adam sighed and walked with Dean towards his car.

“He’s a client and it’s a fairly serious stalking case. I’m pretending to date him to try to get the stalker to show up.”

“You’re a dumb son of a bitch sometimes, Adam. You know how dangerous that is?” Dean spat out angrily.

“I know, I know, but Michael’s terrified and I couldn’t turn him away.”

“Mhm, I’m sure.” Dean replied unbelievingly, “Just admit you like him.”

“I barely know him, Dean.”

Dean seemed to think this over for a minute before responding honestly, “Sometimes it’s more than that, Adam. Just be careful.”

“I always am.”

“You need any help? I’m on vacation for the next few weeks, Bobby’s orders.”

“I’ll let you know, it’ll probably be boring on surveillance.”

“Alright,” Dean smiled, “I’ll see you Thursday. I have a surprise for you and Sammy.”

“Should I be worried?”

Dean laughed, “Not at all. I expect your _boyfriend_ to be in attendance.”

Adam pushed his brother towards his Impala and said goodbye.

* * *

 

Adam spent the rest of the day in his apartment cleaning his guns and surveillance equipment.

He texted Michael to tell him if anything came up and to let him know when he got home safely.

He just finished packing his camera when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“A-Adam?” Michael shaky voice asked.

“Michael? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Adam moved to put his shoes on.

“I got a-another picture.” Michael sounded close to breaking down.

“Okay, deep breath. I need you calm down. Can you do that for me?”

Adam could hear Michael taking deep breaths and waited as he pulled his coat on and grabbed his camera.

“Are you at your apartment?”

Michael let out a breath, “Yes.”

“Okay, are all your windows and doors locked?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’m leaving now, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Stay there and don’t open the door for anyone but me.”

“O-okay.”

“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”

“Please,” Michael whispered, voice still shaky but not as frantic.

“Alright, I’m in the car now. Tell me about your day.”

Adam pulled onto the main street quickly and headed towards Michael’s apartment, listening to Michael talk and slowly gain control again.

“He burned four dozen cupcakes?” He asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, he claimed that they would be the new craze. Gabriel believes he can make anything taste good.”

“Can he?”

“Most of the time, but burnt cupcakes? I don’t think even he is capable of that miracle.”

Adam laughed and Michael joined in.

“Okay Michael, I’m here. I’m heading into your building now.”

“Okay.”

Adam knocked on the dark brown door, marked with a seven.

“That’s me, open the door.”

Adam ended the call and waited.

Michael slowly undid the locks and opened his door.

“Hi,” Adam smiled softly.

“Hello, come in.”

Adam stepped into the warm hallway and followed Michael to his kitchen counter where the evidence was. Adam pulled out his camera and took pictures of it before he set it down to take a closer look.

It was a picture of the two of them at the bakery that morning and a typed note.

_How could you hurt me like this? Do you think he loves you like I do? Do you think he won’t hurt you? I’ll show you my love soon, Michael. Very soon._

Adam threw the items on the counter and recoiled in disgust at the words.

Michael was standing with his back to Adam and jumped when Adam placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Michael fell to the ground and Adam went with him.

“I-I just want this to be over with. W-why me?”

Adam rubbed his hands up and down Michael’s arms, trying to soothe him.

“It will be over soon. I promise you. I won’t let them hurt you, Michael.”

Michael took a few deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to ask.

“W-will you stay? I just don’t want to be alone tonight. Please?”

Adam smiled reassuringly, “Of course.”

They got up off the floor and Adam couldn’t seem to let go of Michael.

They stared at each other before Michael pushed forward and kissed Adam.

Adam responded immediately and for a few moments enjoyed the heat that spread through him from kissing Michael, before he forced himself to push the other man away.

Michael came to his senses and stepped back, “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know wh—.”

“It’s okay. I understand, I just…can’t.”

“I’ll show you the guest bedroom,” Michael turned quickly but was stopped by Adam’s hand on his wrist.

“The couch is fine, I’d like to be able to see the front door.”

Michael nodded and slid out of Adam’s grasp to grab some blankets and pillows and a towel. He stopped himself before the images of Adam in the shower could fill his mind.

“Here you go. Bathroom is down that hall, on the right. Let me know if you need anything else. I think I’m going to turn in, it’s been a long day.”

“Thanks, I think I’ll be good. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Michael started to walk away, but turned back.

“Adam?”

“Yeah?” Adam looked up from setting up the pillows.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Michael smiled and went to his room.

He got ready for bed on autopilot before promptly throwing himself on his bed and passing out.

* * *

Michael woke up to the sound of his shower running and shot up before he remembered last night.

He waited until he heard the water turn off and door open before he crawled out of bed.

He didn’t see Adam when he opened his door and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself.

He went to go make coffee but stopped in his tracks when he saw a shirtless Adam pulling on his boots in the middle of his living room.

Michael’s blood was rushing and he couldn’t look away from the long, lean but strong, body. His eyes traced every part he could see until they met sparkling blue irises staring at him.

“Good morning.”

He nodded and silently moved to the kitchen to make coffee.

“Coffee?” He couldn’t trust himself to say more than that.

“That’s sounds great."

Adam entered the kitchen, wearing a black t-shirt that still didn’t hide the muscles in his body and Michael couldn’t stand looking at the body of a man who was only pretending to be with him.

“It beeps when it’s done, I’m going to get ready.”

“Oh, okay.”

Michael rushed to his room and grabbed his clothes before going to take a cold shower.

The cold water helped him clear his mind and he returned to the kitchen fully dressed and ready to handle the day. He waited to talk to Adam who had his back turned and was talking on the phone.

“I can’t Charlie.” He sighed, a regretfully longing in his voice.

“Stop saying ‘carpe diem’ like that. It’s not that simple.”

Michael closed a cabinet too loudly and caused Adam to stand up quickly.

“I gotta go.” “Yeah.” “Not gonna happen.” He hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen.

“How did you sleep?” Michael asked Adam.

“Great, your couch is surprisingly comfortable.”

“It should be for what I paid for it.”

Adam laughed and accepted the coffee Michael made for him, just the way he liked it.

“So what do you have to do today? Do you work?” Adam asked.

“Today is my day off actually. I usually go shopping, catch up on TV, boring stuff.”

“That doesn’t sound boring at all. I’d kill for a day like that.”

Michael smiled, “How about you?”

“I’m going to send the, uh, _items_ , to a friend of mine and see if he can lift anything from it. The paper and picture look common, but maybe we’ll catch a break. And I have to check in at the office, but other than that I’m free.”

Michael fidgeted like he was apprehensive to talk to Adam.

“Michael, what is it?”

“It’s just, uhm…would you mind going to the grocery store with me? I’m just still uneasy about this whole thing.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Adam smiled brightly, “Let me take care of that other stuff and then I’m all yours.”

“Okay, thank you. I’m sorry I’m such a bother.”

Adam put his hand on Michael’s shoulder and waited for the other man to look at him.

“You’re not. Don’t ever think you’re bothering me. It’s my job to be there for you.”

Michael winced slightly at the word _job_. This was just a job to Adam. He was being paid to do this. Michael felt sick at the feeling in his stomach, but he smiled and thanked Adam again before he left.

Adam took several deep breaths when he was in his car. He felt like he could finally breathe. He didn’t know why or how, but he knew he was feeling _something_ towards Michael. Which was ridiculous, right? He’s known Michael for barely 24 hours, but something made him want to wrap Michael in his arms and never let go. He wanted Michael in ways he had never wanted anyone else before. It was overwhelming and Adam could barely stop himself when he was around the other man. He had to get out of there and think.

* * *

 He arrived outside of Frank’s office and grabbed the donuts and bag with the picture and note.

“Frank?!” he shouted as he walked into the building.

“Who the hell is waking me up at this hour?” He walked in and pointed a _sword_ , at Adam.

“Frank, what the hell man?”

“What do you want, boy? I don’t have time for your shenanigans today.”

“It’s important.”

“The last time was important, too and I almost got arrested. Twice!”

“I brought your favorite donuts.” Adam held the pink box and waved it enticingly in front of the sword-wielding man.

“Why the hell didn’t you say so? Come on back.”

He yanked the box from Adam and asked him to explain what favor he needed this time.

“If I rush them for you, it’ll still take about three days to run all my methods on these, but I’ll get you something, kid. Always do.”

Adam smiled; he knew he could always count on Frank.

“Thanks, I owe you one, big time, Frank.”

“Hell yeah you do kid, now get out before I change my mind.”

Adam slapped Frank on the back and left.

_12:36 p.m. Feel like getting some lunch?_

_12:36 p.m. Yes, please. I’m getting so bored here. I’ve dusted, Adam. DUSTED._

_12:38 p.m. I’ll be there in fifteen. Haha, I like a man who cleans._

Adam hit send before he could stop himself.

_12:45 p.m. What a coincidence, so do I. Thank you for folding the blankets and putting the towel in the hamper._

_12:48 p.m. You’re welcome. I do try my hardest to make our home all that it can be._

_12:55 p.m. I’m outside._

* * *

 Grocery shopping was a lot more fun with someone else tagging along.

Adam enjoyed watching Michael spend ten minutes picking through vegetables to find the ones he deemed worthy.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Michael asked, not even looking at Adam as he inspected his third green bell pepper.

“How do you know I’m looking at you a certain way?” Adam asked as he ate another baby carrot from his open bag.

“I can _feel_ your eyes on me.”

Adam inhaled a piece of carrot and cursed their tiny betrayal as he tried to gain his breath.

“Adam, are you okay?” Michael was patting his back and rubbed it after Adam stopped coughing.

“Yeah,” he rasped out, “Just went down the wrong pipe.”

Michael laughed and moved back to his peppers.

“You’re looking at me again,” Michael broke their silence, this time looking at onions.

“You’re cute when you pick out your vegetables.”

Adam regretted his words the moment they flew out and he heard Michael’s breath catch.

Michael threw an onion into a green plastic bag and slowly moved further into the store in awkward silence.

Adam caught up with him and walked with him side by side and casually grabbing things from his own list.

“So, how long had it been since you last saw Dean?” Michael finally asked to end the mutual silence.

“Six months,” Adam sighed, “His job keeps him away from time to time.”

“What does he do?”

Adam leaned into Michael and away from the sugared cereal he was staring at and whispered, “He’s in the F.B.I.”

Michael ignored the shiver that ran through him and pressed on, “What was he doing for six months?”  
Adam laughed, “Now even I don’t know that. He said he was somewhere out in Washington with a new partner doing heaven knows what. I haven’t heard from him in two months.”

Adam threw a box of cereal in their cart before continuing, “We’re only half-brothers. Our dad, if you could call him that, wasn’t really present. I only ever saw John once in a while for baseball games or birthdays. Dean and Sam barely had that. I only found out I had brothers when I was about nineteen. It’s was rocky and full of resentment from Dean for a long time. Sam, though, I think he was happy not to be the little brother for once. It go—.”

Adam stopped when he saw Michael staring at him, his expression unreadable.

“What?”

Michael blinked once and his usual neutral expression replaced the other.

“Nothing, I just…I feel guilty for sometimes wishing I had a different family.”

Adam smiled, “Don’t be. For as much as I love them, I understand how much of a pain in the ass family can be.”

“Look, Ad—“

“Michael Novak?!”

A voice rang out from behind them and both men turned to see who spoke.

A short redheaded woman walk up to them with a bright smile.

“Anna?” Michael asked with a cautious smile in return.

“I thought that was you! How’ve you been? It's been, what?”

“Almost ten years, I thought you moved to Sacramento?”

Anna laughed and flipped her long red locks out of her face, “I did! I just moved back about four months ago for a new job.”

Michael smiled warmly, “That’s great!”

“Yeah, I know, so what about you? Did you end up becoming a priest?”

Adam inhaled too quickly and began to choke for the second time since he stepped in the apparent death trap that was this grocery store.

“Adam, are you okay?”

Michael was by his side instantly, warm hand clapping firmly between his shoulders.

Adam gained his composure and held a hand up to imply he was okay.

“Who’s your friend Michael?” Anna asked in an almost too sweet tone.

 Adam already didn’t like her.

“This is Adam,” Michael replied happily as Adam twined their fingers together, “He’s my boyfriend.”

Adam looked closely, content smile plastered on his face, for any sign that Anna would be upset by the news. If he wasn’t trained to notice micro expressions, he would’ve missed the slight falter in her smile that quickly bared her white teeth in a show of contempt.

“Boyfriend? Oo-la-la! I guess you didn’t become a priest after all.”

The group of three shared a forced laugh.

“No, quite the opposite actually.”

Anna smiled, a slight urgency in the expression, and spoke cheerily, “Well then, I’ll let you two get back to shopping. I was just about to checkout, but had to stop and say hi. We should catch up soon.”

“I’d like that.”

“Great, I’ll see you soon. It was nice to meet you Adam!”

Anna walked away with a wave and Adam held on to Michael’s hand tighter.

Michael cleared his throat after Anna was out of sight and waved their clasped hands in front of the taller man’s face.

Adam quickly let go with a mumbled apology and pulled out his phone.

“Adam, what is it?”

“One second, Michael.”

Adam stepped down the aisle to call Charlie.

“Queen of Moons speaking, how may I direct your call?”

Adam smiled, Charlie always knew how to put a smile on his face, “My Queen, may I request a favor?”

“Depends peasant, can I have a weekend off?”

“After this case, and peasant? Really? I’m at least a knight.”

“Alright, what do you got for me boss man?”

“One sec,” Adam gestured for Michael to come closer, “What was that woman’s last name?”

“Milton. Why?”

Adam held up an apologetic finger.

“I need you to gather everything you can find on Anna Milton.”

“Got it.”

“Check all records for Sacramento, too.”

“That’ll take some time. I’m not familiar with their local database firewalls.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Queen of Moons. No security is impenetrable, right?”

“Not for me.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“Call you when I have something holmes.”

“Bye.”

Adam locked his phone and turned to an increasingly curious and slightly impatient Michael.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?”

“I need you to stay calm, are you done shopping?”

Michael’s patience was wearing thin and Adam could tell.

“Yeah, just about,” the dark haired man crossed his arms, “What’s going on?”

“We’ll talk about it when you're home safely. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Adam pulled into Michael’s apartment complex and parked in front of the side entrance.

Michael didn’t waste any time, the moment his front door shut he was on Adam.

“Tell me.”

“Okay, I think Anna is your stalker.”

Michael stared at Adam for a long time before he burst into laughter.

“You’re kidding right? Anna?! She was voted “Friendliest Senior” when we graduated. We were actually really good friends until she moved. I know her, trust me, she’s not the one doing this.”

Adam waited patiently until Michael stopped talking. He’d heard this speech too many times to count.

“I know, Michael. It’s hard to see past the person you know, but I have a gut feeling that sh—.”

“Gut feeling? That’s what you’re basing this on?” Michael spat out, a little too much venom for his own liking, but Anna was his best and nearly only friend throughout his last stretch of high school. After he quit the baseball team because he was outed by the captain who had been his sort of secret boyfriend at the time, Anna was his only friend left. Her loyalty never faltered and she fought off anyone who had anything to say. Michael had been in her debt since then.

“Yes, Michael. My gut feeling. My instinct. My knowledge of deviant and criminal behavior. The fact that I’ve been doing this since I was eighteen. All of that tells me that she’s your stalker.” Adam was nearly yelling by the end and had stepped into Michael’s space because he knew he had to get across that she was dangerous.

Michael stepped closer to Adam, hot anger and protectiveness fueling his new aggressive spirit.

“Well you think you’d be better at your job by now because it’s not her!” He replied in a cold tone he’d never used before.

Michael registered the brief look of hurt that Adam displayed before it returned to his professional expression.

“You’re right,” Adam stepped out of Michael’s space and walked calmly to the door.

Michael opened his mouth to apologize but Adam spoke first.

“Make sure to lock all your windows and doors. Don’t open the door for anyone but your family.”

“Adam wa—.”

“Call me if something happens.”

Michael’s front door slammed and though he’s lived alone for the better part of ten years, his home and life had never felt so empty.

* * *

 

_Three Days Later_

“That little shit, I’m going to wipe out his bank accounts.”

Adam laughed, “No Charlie, that’s not how we solve problems anymore.”

“Should I send an embarrassing email to everyone he knows?”

“No.”

“Well that’s boring. You usually at least let me do the email thing. You really like this guy, huh?”

Adam groaned, “Do we have to talk about this?”

“Yes because the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one. Or something like that. I don’t know. The point is, you’ve got it bad for this guy or else you wouldn’t be moping around like a kicked puppy.”

“I’m not moping around.”

“You’re watching _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. That’s your mope movie.”

“Maybe I just have a thing for redheads.”

“I doubt that or our high school years would have been completely different.”

“How’s that? You still would’ve been a lesbian.”

“Yeah, but in this bizarre world in which you like redheads, is a world where I’m probably not gay.”

Adam’s laugh developed into a sigh, “Fine. I do.”

“You do, what?”

“Really like him. It’s crazy right? I barely know him and he’s angry with me and he’s a client and he has a stalker and he insulted our competence.”

“But…?”

“I still want to call him and make sure he’s okay and that nothing’s happened and just hear his voice.”

“Good Lord, keep it in your sappy pants, Milligan. There are adults around.”

Adam smiled, “I mean, it’s crazy to be this into him, right?”

“Stranger things have and will happen. Oh shit, speaking of crazy, guess who was institutionalized for two years?”  
Adam stood up quickly and jumped over the back of his couch to get to Charlie.

“What for?”

“I can’t tell. The files are physical only. The only information on their computers are for check-in procedures and financial records.”

“No medication or treatments?”

“No such luck, but I’ll keep looking.”

Adam sighed, “Do you think I could be wrong?”

Charlie laughed disbelievingly, “Are you kidding? You’re extremely clever and the most observant person I’ve ever known. You’re a great detective. If you say she’s the stalker, then she’s the stalker.”

Adam took a deep breath and let Charlie’s words wash over him.

“Okay, we’re gonna need more info. I’m going to go see Frank and see if he has anything.”

“Alright, be careful and let me know if I should start or stop searching for anything more. Jo is already getting impatient with how much time I’m spending on this case.”

“Does it ever bother your law enforcement employed girlfriend that you break the law on nearly a daily basis?”

“Sometimes, but great sex and free movies always seem to properly deter her moral compass.”

Adam laughed and yelled at Charlie to lock up when she left.

* * *

 

“So you’ve just been sending these pitiful excuses for communication to him?”

Michael sighed and yanked his phone away from Gabriel.

“Yes. What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey Adam, sorry for insulting you, your best friend, and your entire career because I had a shitty time in high school?’ I’d look like even more of an asshole than I do now.”

“I don’t know. I’d say it’s a start.”

Michael’s cheeks flushed as a familiar voice spoke to him on the other side of the counter he was currently wiping down.

He looked up to find sparkling blue eyes, slight dark circles doing nothing to diminish the brightness, staring back at him.

His breath caught in his throat before he could respond.

“Adam,” he eventually breathed out.

“Hi Michael, can we talk?”

“Yeah, give me a minute.”

Adam sat down at the back this time, this was personal, but he could still see the entirety of his surroundings. A habit taught and enforced by John. Some “lessons,” Adam guessed, did come in handy.

Michael brought over coffee and a plate full of Mystery Spots for Adam.

“Before you start, I just want to apologize.”

Adam put his hand up, “Please don’t, I’m the one who should apologize. You’re going through a highly stressful and uncomfortable and fearful experience and I just let my ego and emotions get in the way of doing my job properly, which is looking after you. I kept pushing and pushing and I’m sorry, Michael. I really am.”

Michael didn’t talk for a long moment and when he spoke Adam wasn’t prepared for it, “Anna was my only friend for the better part of my time at high school. The summer after freshman year was filled with nothing but baseball and a boy named Bartholomew. He was the captain and I was the first baseman. Long story short, I thought it was love and, unbeknownst to me, he thought it was sin. He told everyone that I came onto him in the locker room and they all believed him. I packed a bag and snuck out in the middle of the night because I knew my parents would find out eventually. Luce caught on to my plan and my entire family found me at the bus stop, crying. Apparently they had already known everything and we just waiting for me to talk to them. The school threatened to expel me but my dad, Chuck, surprised everyone and started yelling about how he was going to sue and that the school didn’t have proper grounds and I forget the rest, but he scared the principal enough that I didn’t see the man again outside of assemblies and graduation. Anyway, Anna stayed by my side 24/7 and fought anyone who snickered or whispered or had the guts to say anything. She was my best friend until we finally got out of there. That’s why I had such a hard time listening to you. But Adam, I _trust_ you. Completely. If you think she’s the one then it’s worth looking into. You’re an amazing detective and I was wr—.”

Michael was cut off by the sudden press of soft, warm lips against his. He froze for the briefest of moments before responding passionately. He wrapped a hand around the back of Adam’s neck and pulled him closer in before felt Adam’s tongue inside his mouth, slick and hot, doing all sorts of blood pumping things Michael had never felt before.

When the two pulled away, they just stared at each other.

“I…that…sorry.”

Michael smiled, a small, mischievous thing, “Don’t be. Let’s go.”

Michael grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him out of the shop, neither of them missed the wolf whistles coming from Gabriel.

* * *

 

Michael has only broke the speed limit laws three times in his life so when he ran through a yellow light – it was definitely yellow –and heard the siren he swore.

Adam’s laughter and warm grip on his hand instantly calmed him when the officer tapped on his window with a flashlight.

“Sir, you want to tell me why you were going 45 in a 25?”

Before Michael could apologize and plead, Adam crawled over the console and shouted.

“Jo?!”

“Jesus Christ Adam! You just can’t keep out of trouble, can you?”

“ _Technically_ , I wasn’t driving this time.”

“Doesn’t matter, you cause havoc everywhere you go. I still haven’t forgiven you for the donut shop fiasco.”

“That monstrosity was on its last leg and you know it!”  
“You were on the roof when it happened! I can’t! Just stop, you little shit.”

Jo turned to look at Michael, “I’m letting you go with a warning, on account of your promise to not do it again and the fact you have to deal with this dumbass.”

“Thank you officer,” Michael smiled.

Adam laughed, “Officer? It’s just Jo.”

“One more word Adam and so help me God, I will arrest you.”

Adam made a gesture that he was zipping his lips shut and crawled out of the comfortable place he found in Michael’s lap.

“Alright, have a good night you two.”

Adam couldn’t help himself as Michael slowly started to put the car drive.

“Hey Jo!”

Adam knew Jo rolled her eyes and was close to shooting him, but that didn’t stop him.

“What?!”

“Heard about that thing you can do with your tongue, do you think it works on guys, too?”

He saw Jo reach for her sidearm and dove back in the car and told Michael to step on the gas.

* * *

 

Adam was still laughing when they reached Michael’s apartment, the other man joining in on the last few minutes because Adam’s laughter was infectious. _Adam_ , in general, was infectious. He’d already gotten underneath Michael’s skin and into his heart and at that realization, Michael seemed to gather his senses.

Adam hadn’t and had apparently decided to worked a very intricate love bite on Michael’s neck.

“A-Adam, stop.”

Adam pulled away, laughter and lust shining in his eyes.

“What’s up?”

“What’re you doing?”

Adam laughed and a pink tint colored his cheeks, “I thought that was, uh, fairly obvious?”

“No, I mean, with me?” Michael was struggling not to just pull Adam back in.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m your client and we’re _pretending_ to be together, you don’t really want to be with me, right?”

Michael saw a flurry of emotions flash over Adam’s face, confusion, anger, recognition, hurt, and acceptance.

“No, of course,” Adam lied, “Client, got it. Well, my car is all the way back at the bakery and it’s pretty late. Would it be unprofessional of me to ask to stay in your guest bedroom again?”

Michael sighed and put on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Of course not, come on.”

* * *

 

They walked silently through the apartment and gave quiet goodnights before they each went into their rooms.

Michael threw his shoes across his bedroom and his jeans on a chair in the corner before throwing himself on his bed and settled in for a long night of thinking.

Why didn’t he just stop at the bakery? What did he think would happen? On top of everything, a stalker among them of all things, who could possibly be an old friend, he was falling in love with Adam.

Michael shot up from his bed.

No, no. That couldn’t be right, could it? It’s barely been a week. Things like this don’t happen. Nobody is like this. Then again, Adam isn’t just anybody. Adam was smart and he was clever and he was funny and obnoxious. He was full of love and loyalty. Adam was everything Michael wanted and everything he didn’t know he wanted.

Michael smiled before he could stop himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror and the happy and content man that looked back at him was unrecognizable. He couldn’t remember being this happy before.

“Fuck it,” Michael said, before he slowly walked to his door.

_It’s better to have loved and lost._

Michael took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

 

Adam threw his shoes right next to the door and his jeans in a corner before flopping down onto the guest bed.

He was already in deep and it was only getting worse, or better depending on how you looked at it, the more time he spent with Michael. He didn’t know what to do and calling Charlie or his brothers right now was out of the question. He wanted his mom and for the first time, in a long time, Adam prayed.

Twenty minutes later and he knew what he wanted to do and what was the right thing to do, but wasn’t sure what he was actually going to do.

He looked to his left and stared his reflection as he wondered what it would be like to actual be with as amazing a person as Michael. He smiled and imagined lazy Sundays, Michael’s fed up but proud look as he picked him up from the station, Michael’s smile the first time Adam’s says ‘I love you,’ and the look of pure pleasure on Michael’s face when he came.

But that’s all they were. Fantasies. Adam wanted the real thing.

Adam stood up and walked to the door, determined that he was about to be very happy or very hurt.

_Either way, it’s worth a shot._

Adam shook off his nerves and opened his door.

* * *

 

There was a shared moment of shock and curiosity as both men turned around to see the other.

Both of them laugh through nerves as they walked closer to each other.

“I’m sorry.”

“I lied.”

“What?” They asked simultaneously.

Michael spoke first, “I’m sorry for questioning you, a-again.”

Adam responded with a step closer to the brunette, “I lied.”

Michael looked up into the eyes of the taller man, his own questioning what the other meant.

“I do want to be with you, Michael. I want you in ways I’ve never wanted anyone else and it scares me, but I can’t help it.”

Adam’s hands grasped onto Michael’s hips.

“I know I don’t deserve it, but I would really like a chance to be with you for real.”

Michael watched Adam for a long time, the words washing over him in a wave of happiness and relief.

“An answer would be nice because I’m kind of waiting in agony over here Michael.”

Michael smiled and slowly stepped further in the warmth of Adam as hands gripped his hips tighter.

He stood on his toes slightly and pressed a kiss, one full of adoration and promise, and then pulled back.

He smiled wider when he saw Adam’s eyes open slowly, “I hope that was a sufficient answer.”

“No, no. I don’t think it was. You should probably try it again.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Michael pushed Adam against the wall behind him and kissed Adam again. He grabbed the back of Adam’s neck and pulled him in closer, he never wanted to stop kissing the taller man. He pressed his body closer and connected to Adam’s at nearly every point. He licked into Adam’s mouth when the other man gasped and tasted coffee and sugar, it was intoxicating.

Adam pulled back too soon for Michael’s liking.

“Wow, that was…”

Michael growled and tugged at the hair at the nape of Adam’s neck, “Too short.”

Michael went to lean in again, but Adam turned them around and pushed the brunette against the wall.

Adam slid a strong thigh against the bulge in Michael’s boxers as his lips found the spot he attempted to mark earlier.

Michael shamelessly ground down against the leg and moaned as Adam sucked a deep bruise into his neck.

“Fuck, Adam.”

The wicked mouth pulled off of his neck and simply said, “Okay.”

Before Michael even knew what was happening the two of them were naked, on his bed and he had Adam in his lap, for the second time that night.

Adam was slowly moving down Michael’s body, taking his time to make large, dark marks on both sides of his hips. He bit down lightly and Michael rolled his hips up for lack of a better response.

“Yes. Fuck. Right…right there.” Michael moaned and ground into Adam’s hand, enjoying the rough pull of the warm hands that were currently surrounding his cock.

Adam smirked before his mouth wrapped around Michael’s length and the brunette moaned loud and long.

“Oh, fuck, Adam!” Michael shouted as his dick hit the back of Adam’s throat and stayed there.

Adam pulled off, a smug smile on his face.

“Do you want to?”

Michael had just caught he breath and was trying to catch up to the conversation.

“Want to what?” He asked breathlessly.

Adam licked a long line from Michael’s abs to the back of his ear.

“ _Fuck me._ ” The blonde whispered huskily in his ear.

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes!”

Adam pulled away and rubbed his bare ass against Michael’s spit-slick cock.

“Mmm, then do it.”

Michael threw his drawer open and grabbed the lube just before the whole thing crashed to the floor.

Adam laughed even as Michael turned them around so the blonde was underneath him.

“Eager, are we?”

Michael responded by pressing two slick fingers into Adam and striking his prostate.

The heady mix of pain and pleasure shot through Adam and he pushed back onto Michael’s fingers to feel the euphoria again.

Michael worked Adam open thoroughly, taking his time to work each and every possible moan and whimper from the other man. He had just worked in a fourth finger when Adam growled and pushed Michael off of him.

“A-Adam, is everything okay?”

Adam pushed Michael down onto the bed and line Michael’s cock up with his wet hole, “You were taking too long.”

Adam slid down onto Michael hard cock in one smooth motion, drawing low, pleasured moans from the both of them.

“Holy shit, _Adam.”_ Michael tried to catch his breath but it was lost as Adam lifted his hips and slammed back down.

Michael was drowning in a sea of Adam and it was the perfect way to go. He released his white knuckle grip on the sheets in favor of scratching deep red mark from Adam’s shoulders to the backs of his thighs. The shivers and tighten grip on his cock from Adam’s reaction to the slight pain made Michael moaned and fuck into Adam harder.

“M-Michael, I’m c-close, please.”

The desperate plea from Adam made Michael slow down and he pulled Adam closer to him.

Michael pushed in to him with slow, long thrusts making sure the blonde felt every inch of him, chest to chest, Adam’s slick cock pressed between them.

“P…please,” Adam cried, the edge of release lasting too long.

Michael threw the blonde onto his back and pushed as deep into him as deep as he could.

“Fuck, harder Michael. Fuck me!” Adam cried out through a crazed, lust-filled smile.

Michael placed Adam’s legs over his shoulders as he renewed his thrusts, slamming harder and faster into Adam and watch as he enjoyed every second.

“Fuck, look at you just take all of me Adam,” Michael leaned forward and grabbed hold of Adam’s dripping cock, “You were _made_ to take my cock, weren’t you?”

Adam keened a high-pitched whine and nodded his head.

“You're close, aren’t you?”

Adam nodded again.

“You want to come, don’t you?”

Adam nodded and Michael stopped all of his movements.

“Answer me, I want to hear you.”

Adam whined again, “Yes, Michael, I want to come.”

Michael continued his movement, panting out his demands into Adam’s ear.

“What’s the magic word?”

Michael sped up his thrusts and match them to the pace of his hand wrapped around Adam’s cock.

“ _P-Please_ Michael, can I please come?” Adam cried out.

“Yes, come Adam. Now. Come for me.”

Adam let out a silent scream as his release ripped out of him and blinding pleasure filled his body.

The silent cry from Adam, the look of pure pleasure that Michael caused, and the tightening around his dick, forced Michael’s release from his body as he filled Adam’s with his hot come.

Michael slowly pulled out and smiled internally at the weak whine Adam gave as he got up to clean them up.

After he wiped them clean, Michael pulled the covers over the both of them and wrapped himself around the warm, passed out blonde.

Before he answered the calls of sleep, Michael murmured a soft “I love you” into Adam’s hair.

* * *

 

Adam woke to the shrill sound of his phone.

He went to slam his hand down on his nightstand to find nothing but air.

He sat up quickly, sleep still finding its way out of his system slowly as he remember where he was and the night before.

He walked to the guest room and picked up his phone.

“This better be good.”

“Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you all morning Adam!”

“Charlie? Calm down, what time is it?”

“What time…are you hungover? It’s eleven thirty and you’re late and I have to talk to you. You weren’t at your apartment, where the hell are you?”

“I’m at Michael’s.”  
“Did something happen?”

“You could say that.” Adam smiled, unable to contain the happiness bubbling through him.

“Okay, well pick up our usual at The Roadhouse and meet me at the office in twenty.”

“You got it boss.”

Adam hung up the phone and went to look for Michael.

The apartment was empty. Adam frowned until he found a note on the counter.

_Had to go to work. You looked too peaceful to wake up. The door locks on your way out. Call me later?_

-          _Michael._

He looked at the clock on his phone and wrote a quick note to Michael for when he got home.

 

* * *

 

“Alright call me as soon as you’re there to let me know you got there alright. Okay. Bye Michael.”

Adam hung up his phone as he got another cup of coffee and joined Charlie.

He made a shushing gesture at Charlie when she made starry eyes at him.

He sighed, “There’s nothing else on Anna?”

“Nope, I went through every database and personal account and nothing else.”

Adam’s phone rang again, this time it was Frank.

“Hey, it’s about time man, took you long enough.”  
“Took me? You’re lucky I don’t hang up right now kid. I got something for you.”

Adam sighed, “Finally, what’s up?”

“I got no prints off the stuff you brought in, but there was a small fiber in the envelope. I ran it all of my tests and it came back positive for an unsolved case in a town just outside Sacramento. Pretty serious stalking case then ended with one dark haired guy dead. Gunshot wound to the head and what looks like wings painted around the body.”

Adam winced, “Unsolved? Did they have any leads?”

“Yeah, the guy had a girlfriend, some redhead.”

The blood drained out of Adam’s face, “Name, Frank, what’s the name?”

“Looks like the reports have her listed as Anna Roman.”

Adam stood up immediately, “How long do the stalking reports go back Frank?”

He started pacing as Frank calculated all the reports.

“Looks like they started four months before the death.”

“Thanks Frank, I owe you.”

Anna hung up the phone and immediately dialed Michael’s phone.

“Adam, what’s going on?”

“It’s her. I fucking knew it. Shit!”

Michael didn’t answer. Adam dialed again.

“Charlie I need you to give Jo a heads up and send units to the bakery and Michael’s apartment. I’m gonna head there now. Track my location and text me Michael’s location.”

“You got it.”

Adam made a silent prayer for Michael to answer.

He didn’t.

“Fucking shit.”

He dialed again.

He gave Charlie a quick kiss on her forehead, “I love you, Queen of Moons.”

“I know.”

He finally heard the other line pick up as he reached started his car.

“Finally, Michael, listen. It’s her. It’s Anna. I need yo—.”

“Oh Mike can’t come to the phone at the moment, may I take a message?” A sickeningly sweet voice rang out from the other line.

Adam’s blood ran cold.

“Anna.”

“Adam.” She replied, mocking his voice.

“What do you want?”

“Ugh, do you know how much I hate that question? What do you want? Why are you doing this? It really annoys me, Adam.”

Adam checked his text from Charlie and immediately recognized the address. He floored it and sped to the location.

“Okay, Anna. I know what you want. How can I help?”

“You can start by leaving Michael alone.”

“Now you know I can’t do that right now. Why Michael, if you don’t mind me asking Anna.”

“Oh so polite, I can see why he’s so infatuated with you. Well that and you’re an easy fuck, I’m sure.”

Adam reigned in his anger.

“Well Adam, Michael is the love of my life and he knows we’re supposed to be together and men like you kept getting in the way of that. First, it was my dad and then it was my brother and then it was my boyfriend and now it’s you. So I had to take him away from all of you so he could see that I’m the one he belongs with.”

“I’m sure he sees that now, right?”

Anna let out a crazed giggled as Adam walked into the old high school and tried to listen for her voice inside the building instead of on his phone.

“He can’t see much of anything right now. He’s out cold.”

Adam heard her voice ring out from the cafeteria and ran silently to the doors. He looked through the windows to see Anna, unarmed, and Michael out cold on a chair, but breathing.

“You still there, Adam? Or did you give up already?”

Adam stepped through the old doors, “On the contrary, I’m closer than you think.”

Anna seemed undeterred that Adam was there, she was too calm and Adam knew something was up.

“Well, well. That was fast _and_ you’re alone. Good job Adam. I guess I didn’t give you enough credit.”

“It’s over Anna. Come with me and I can help you.”

“On the contrary, _Adam_ ,” Anna pulled out a gun from behind Michael who was slowly coming to and pointed it at Adam, “We’re just getting started.”

Adam saw Michael look between the two in fear, but Adam made a gesture for him to stay still.

Adam didn’t show the fear he felt, just kept a neutral, slightly bored expression.

“A gun? Really? That’s a little cliché Anna. No wonder Michael was bored of you.”

Anna shot at the wall behind Adam, “No so fucking cliché now, huh?”

Adam didn’t respond.

“Now that I have everyone’s attention. Adam, it was so noble of you to come, but if you don’t leave now, I’ll empty this clip into your chest.”

Adam didn’t doubt her for a second, but he just needed to buy a minute more.

“Can I at least say goodbye? I know you never got to and that’s why Michael never realized how special you were, but can I? Please, Anna.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Fine. You have one minute, starting now.”

Adam turned to Michael, if everything went as planned he would see tomorrow and all would be well, but if it didn’t he was dead.

He focused solely on Michael and smiled brightly.

“Michael, I just have to tell you one thing. Last night, before you fell asleep. I heard you. And, uhm, me too.”

Adam smiled wider and laughed, despite the fact he might die in the next thirty seconds, and laughed harder when Michael joined in.

Anna slammed the butt of the gun against Michael’s head causing him to cry out in pain.

She pointed the gun at Adam, “What was that? Why were you laughing? Tell me!”

Adam smiled and spoke, “Something you’ll never experience.”

Anna smiled and pulled the trigger.

“Adam!”

 The cops burst through the door in a frenzy of shouts and as Anna pulled the gun on them, Jo took her down with one expert shot to the head.

Michael was hovering over Adam in an instant, his hands pushing on Adam’s stomach to try and stop the bleeding.

“Adam, no, _please_. Come on! Just keep your eyes open!”

Adam smiled through the dizziness he was experiencing and grabbed onto Michael’s hands.

“I love you.”

Then Adam’s world went black.

* * *

 

_Three Days Later_

Adam woke to a sound he hadn’t heard in a long time.

His brothers arguing.

“Dean you have to. Adam wouldn’t want you making the decision for him.”

Adam tried to speak but his throat was dry and scratchy and painful.

“I don’t care. _He’s_ the reason Adam’s in here.”

“No he isn’t and you know that better than anyone.”

“Dean, I think Sam is right, Adam should make the decision.”

A deep, gravelly voice sounded from Adam’s left and he tried to turn to look as the stranger brought a cup of water to his lips. He drank the entire cup and silently asked for another.

“He is awake to tell you after all.”

Adam saw his brothers, his tall, awkward, loving brothers run to his side and put on matching expressions of concern that made Adam feel like a kid who lost his mom in a crowded place.

“Hey Adam,” Sam said.

Dean grabbed Adam’s shoulder, “You scared the shit out of us little brother.”

“Who are you?” Adam asked.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in fear as Adam shot a wink to the raven haired man, who he assumed was his nurse.

“We’re, uh, your brothers. I’m Sam and this is Dean.”

Adam raise a lazy hand to his head, “W-what happened? I don’t remember you. I don’t remember anything.”

He looked to his brothers and tried not to smile, “I only remember a camping trip where you got poison ivy on your butt,” he pointed to Dean and then Sam, “and you lost your shoe on the second day of hiking!”

Sam gave Adam the bitch face to end all bitch faces and Dean punched him in the arm.

“You little fucking shit!”

“OW! Dean, I was shot, be nice to me.”

“You deserve it for scaring us like that. I ought to take away your licenses for everything!”

“Like you’ve ever followed through with any of your threats.”  
“Adam, you almost died.” Sam’s voice cut through the lighthearted tone Adam was trying to set.

Adam looked to both of his brothers, “I know. I’m fine, you guys. I’m _fine._ ”

His older brothers understood what he was saying.

He was alive. He knows he fucked up. He’s sorry. He loves them.

“I do have a question, though.”

Dean seemed to already know what it was and responded, “He’s outside. I told him to fuck off, but he’s been sitting in the same chair for the past three days. Tenacious as all hell.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “First of all, that’s my boyfriend whom I love _very_ deeply so don’t talk to him like that. Second of all, I didn’t mean Michael, I meant him.” Adam point to the dark haired man who he quickly figured out wasn’t his nurse when the man sat down in the chair in the corner.

He saw Sam’s smug smile and Dean blush and knew something was up.

“Oh shit, Dean? You have something to tell me?”

“You always were so _fucking_ observant. Cas come here.”

Cas got up from the chair and cautiously entered the space between Sam and Dean.

“Adam, this is my, uhm, my _husband_ Cas. Cas this is my troublemaking, little brother, Adam.”

Adam just stared between the two for a long time while Sam laughed.

“Husband?! Sam you owe me fifty bucks!”

Dean looked incredulously between his two brothers.

“Wait, what?”

“Dean, how dumb do you think we are? I’m a lawyer and Adam’s a detective.”

Adam tried to laugh but he was still in pain from the gunshot, “Yeah, I think it was the tenth time you said and I quote, ‘He’s got an ass you want to bounce quarters off of,’ that we knew he was your one and only. Sam thought you’d come back from assignment as boyfriends, but I guessed engagement or marriage, so Bitchface over there, owes me fifty bucks.”

Dean sighed and mumbled embarrassed apologies into Cas’ hair.

Cas smiled and didn’t miss a beat, “Quarters, huh?”

Adam watched as Dean glared at them while Sam and Cas laughed loudly at how embarrassed Dean was.

A knock on the door caused all of them to look.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Michael who looked so uncomfortable and torn and happy and relieved. It was a unique look that would’ve looked odd on anyone else.

“Michael, come in, please. The rest of you bozos get out of here. I’ll call you later. It was fantastic meeting you Cas. I’m glad you and Dean found each other.”

Cas smiled sheepishly in thanks as he pushed Dean out of the door.

Michael walked slowly to Adam, giving awkward waves to his family as he approached.

He sat in the chair next to Adam and grabbed onto his hand tightly.

“Hi.” Adam smiled.

“Hi.” Michael let out in long breath of relief as tears started to fall down his face.

“Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying? There’s no crying in hospitals, I’m pretty sure that’s like a law or something.”

Michael laughed and wiped the tears off his face.

“Sorry, I just…Adam you almos—.”

“But I didn’t. No more talking about it, okay? I’m here and I’m fine and I have you.” Adam finished with a finality that Michael accepted.

Adam grabbed Michael’s hand and used all of his strength to pull Michael towards him and onto the bed.

Michael gently climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Adam, holding him close, not wanting to let go.

“You act like I’m going to disappear.”

Michael whined in his throat, not letting the sound escaped and looked into Adam’s warm and happy eyes.

“You almost did.”

Adam pressed a desperate kiss to Michael’s lips, needing to feel the other man.

“But I didn’t.”

Michael smiled and nodded as he held Adam closer and ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

Seconds or hours passed in comfortable silence before Michael spoke up.

“You do, you know?”  
“What?”

“Have me. For as long as you want, Adam, I’m yours.”

Adam smiled against Michael chest as his laced their fingers together.

“Forever?” He asked, both men knowing full well what Adam was really asking and it was fast and crazy and stupid, but it was them. It was love.

“Forever.”

* * *

 

_Three Years Later_

“Hey Sheriff!” Adam exclaimed as he got up from the bench he was lounging on.

“Adam Milligan, why am I not surprised to see you in here, on today of all days?” Jody asked as she opened the cell with one hand, the older holding her long yellow dress away from getting caught.

“Because you’re my something borrowed and Jo is my something blue!” Adam laughed as he adjusted his tie.

Jody rolled her eyes, “How exactly am I being borrowed?”

“I’m borrowing you from Bobby because I need you to walk me down the aisle like the perfect bride that I am.”

“You really want me to do that?”

Adam shrugged and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, “Well, yeah. I mean you’ve been the closest thing to a mother I’ve had since…and yeah, you mean a lot to me and I’d like you to, if you want?”

Jody smiled around the tears threatening to spill over, “Of course, sweetheart. Let’s get you to your wedding, huh?”

Adam smiled through a shaky breath.

This was it.

 

* * *

 

Before they knew it, they were married. They were husbands.

Now and forever.

_Husbands._

Adam held onto to Michael tightly as they danced to their first dance.

“Can you believe it?”

Michael shook his head against Adam’s shoulder and pulled his head up to look at the blonde.

“I can’t believe it took our brothers three years to plan this.”

“It was worth the wait,” Adam smiled.

Michael returned the smile and moved his hand to lie over the scar hidden underneath the layers of Adam’s tux.

“I don’t think I ever thanked you properly.”

Adam’s smile turned smug, “For?”

“Saving my life.”

Adam pulled Michael into a deep kiss, full of all the love Adam couldn’t put into words.

He pulled away, eyes still closed, his forehead pushed softly against Michael’s.

“I was just returning the favor.”

Michael smiled against Adam’s lips.

“I love you so much, Adam.”

“I love you more. Now let’s go get wasted.”


End file.
